Retazos
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Drabbles independientes. Una palabra, una frase de libro y de Marvel, una canción y un título. Sumary independientes dentro.
1. Viaje

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, solo juego un poco y no gano dinero. Todo es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark_. Estoy compitiendo contra la querida y talentosa **Ellistriel.**

* * *

 **Palabra asignada: ** viaje.

* * *

Sumary: Bruce Banner no tenía a su chica y su guitarra.

* * *

 **Viaje**

Salió sin un rumbo fijo ni un buen plan. No tenía mucho dinero, pero sí un medio de transporte.

No había un destino al qué llegar. Nadie podía detenerlo ni buscarlo. Nadie obstaculizaba su vagar tranquilo.

El cielo era su testigo y el viento su empuje. La música era su oxigeno y los recuerdos su cobijo.

Podría ser el sueño de un bohemio. Podría sonar encantador si lo pintabas así. _Podría_ , pero no lo era. Porque Bruce Banner no era un bohemio, ni un hippie que viaja por el país de mochilero. Bruce Banner está haciendo una huída más que un viaje. Bruce Banner está volando en un jet que no era detectado por radares. Bruce Banner no tenía a su chica y su guitarra.

* * *

 **Nota:** Básicamente, es crossover porque usaré dos fandoms diferentes, pero las historias no tienen punto de contacto.

Sobre el título... no lo sé, así de simple.

Después nos seguimos leyendo.

 **¿Review?**


	2. Ideas

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, solo juego un poco y no gano dinero. Todo es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark_. Estoy compitiendo contra la querida y talentosa **Ellistriel.**

* * *

 **Frase de libro asignada:** "¿Volver?", pensó. "No sirve de nada. ¿Ir por algún camino lateral? ¡Imposible! ¿Ir hacia delante? ¡No hay alternativa! ¡Adelante pues!" – _El Hobbit._

* * *

Sumary: Las ideas de Tony Stark no suelen tener fallas.

* * *

Tony tiene una idea girando en su cabeza. Y un necio, como es él, no puede evitar hacer caso a sus ideas, porque bueno… es un genio a fin de cuentas. Sus ideas son brillantes y no tienen fallas… excepto con lo de Ultrón, pero esa es otra historia.

Stark camina decidido, porque sabe precisamente dónde está su objetivo.

Pero a último minuto, algo sale mal: hay variables que no consideró en la ecuación. Entonces, se halla a sí mismo paralizado en medio del salón. Estaba encajonado.

Arañita y halcón a la derecha, mitad-científico-mitad-hombre-verde a la izquierda. Brujita-algo-loca y Rapidín llegando por la retaguardia.

"¿Volver?", piensa. "No sirve de nada. ¿Ir por algún camino lateral? ¡Imposible! ¿Ir hacia delante? ¡No hay alternativa! ¡Adelante pues!"

Tony reanuda su caminar seguro, como el de un león al acecho. Arrincona a Steve contra el islote y lo besa sin titubear, ante las miradas sorprendidas del resto de los vengadores.

El sorprendido Capitán América duda, por el inesperado asalto de esos labios. Hasta que al fin, corresponde el tan deseado beso.

Las ideas de Tony Stark no suelen tener fallas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Ya saben que si no me dicen qué opinan yo continuaré llenando fandoms de mierda.

Be free, be happy.


	3. Un ángel sin alas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes (tristemente) no me pertenecen. Todo es de Marvel y Fox. Mientras que la canción es de Emelie Autunm.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark_. Estoy compitiendo contra la querida y talentosa **Ellistriel.**

 **Nota: ¡Por favor escuchen la canción y díganme que no habla de Mystique! *amenaza con la chancla***

* * *

 **Canción asignada:** _What if?_ de Emelie Autunm.

* * *

Sumary: Nadie conoce a Mystique… y quizás nadie lo hará.

* * *

Mystique quizás es demasiado libre para Magneto. Tal vez la mujer no debió ser lo que era. Porque él la miraba desde arriba a pesar de llamarla _diosa_. Porque él se equivocaba sobre ella.

 **Y estoy demasiado cansada para quedarme aquí más tiempo  
Y de todas formas no me importa lo que piensas  
porque creo que estabas equivocado sobre mí**

Nunca usó su don para ajustarse a la visión de Erik. Tal vez eso debió agradecerlo. El amo del magnetismo le dijo todo lo que era, le enseñó todo lo que era. A pesar de que quizás solo aprendió sobre él.

 **Y cierras los ojos cuando digo que me estoy liberando**

Con Charles siempre fue tan diferente. Él solo la quería rubia y bonita, y se lamentaba tanto cuando no lo era. Se engañaba, pareciendo desear taparse los oídos ante sus pedidos de libertad. No soportaba que ella no fuera la chica perfecta que él pensaba.

 **¿Y qué si soy un sauce llorón  
riendo lágrimas sobre mi almohada?**

Raven a veces llora, mientras piensa en su vida, su pasado y su presente. En cómo vivirá sola, por siempre, porque no la conocen, porque no la entienden.

 **No me conoces** **  
Nunca lo harás, nunca lo harás**

Mystique es un ángel incomprendido. Demasiados atributos y dones. Demasiado por vivir y demostrar. Demasiado para la comprensión de los demás. Demasiado una guerrera. Demasiado una mujer que ama de verdad. Demasiado seductora. Demasiado hermosa. Demasiado de todo, quizás.

 **¿Qué si soy el demonio más amable?**  
 **Algo en lo que tal vez no creas…  
¿Qué si soy una sirena cantando para que los caballeros se duerman?**

Raven, a veces se siente todo y a veces se siente nada. Raven no se conoce o quizás se conoce demasiado. Raven quisiera que alguien se sentara en su lugar. O solo comprendieran que ella es paradoja. Que eso es lo hermoso y no tendrían que buscar algo más.

* * *

 **Nota:** Me sentí tentada a mandar al diablo el duelo y escribir un one shot, porque esta canción parece hecha para la hermosa Raven. Y si bien mi lado razonable me obligó a cumplir con mi "obligación" y hacer el drabble, no descarto hacer el one shot que se merece.

También me debatí entre usar las frases en su inglés original o traducirlas, pero al fin sentí que se perdería la fluidez si las dejaba en inglés, así que así quedó.

Oh, y parece súper extenso (o esa sensación tengo), pero solo tiene 320 palabras.

Be free, be happy.


	4. Libertad

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes (tristemente) no me pertenecen. Todo es de Marvel y Fox. Y si me conocen un poquito, saben que si algo fuera mío, sería Pyro (?.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark_. Estoy compitiendo contra la querida y talentosa **Ellistriel.**

* * *

 **Frase de una película del MCU** : "El precio de la libertad es alto, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, y si soy el único, que así sea." 

* * *

Sumary: Ellos conocen el precio de la libertad y no temen pagarlo.

* * *

Magneto habla a decenas de jóvenes. Habla a esas almas cautivas de la injusticia. A esos seres cansados de temer, odiados por ser lo que son. Temerosos de vivir.

Magneto sabe que la batalla es necesaria. Es suficientemente inteligente para saber que la libertad tiene un alto precio. Que siempre lo tuvo.

Magneto está dispuesto a pagar el precio de la libertad. Y él espera no ser el único.

Oye el grito de guerra. Sus hermanos mutantes no temen. El _homo superior_ no teme acabar con la raza inferior que se jacta de derechos que le niega a sus superiores.

Magneto y su Hermandad pagarán el precio de la libertad.

* * *

 **Nota:** Ya saben, cajita de comentarios aquí abajo.

Be free, be happy


	5. Perdí para intentar

**Disclaimer** : Nada de aquí me pertenece, solo soy una escritora frustrada que juega a tener personajes que valen la pena. Todo es de Marvel y Fox.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark_. Estoy compitiendo contra la querida y talentosa **Ellistriel.**

* * *

 **Título asignado:** Perdí para intentar.

* * *

Sumary: Logan perdió para intentar.

* * *

Logan es un hombre que perdió más en su vida de lo que siquiera puede recordar.

La secuencia es siempre la misma: obtiene amor, teme, baja la guardia, disfruta y lo pierde. Y así, el ciclo vuelve a empezar.

Perdió a Jean en sus manos, perdió a tantos otros, después. Él mismo asesinó a la hermosa pelirroja y los Centinelas se encargaron del resto.

Logan perdió, muchas, muchas veces, pero aún así intentó otra vez. Una diosa del clima _lo hizo_ intentar otra vez ¿Qué mejor que una diosa para lograr lo imposible? Lo ama, lo cuida y lo soporta.

Logan perdió para intentar. Y lo tiene presente, cuando besa una vez más a Ororo, antes de aventurarse a un viaje que podría cambiarlo todo.

"Perdí para intentar" se dice a sí mismo, antes de poner atención en las indicaciones de Shadowcat.

* * *

 **Nota:** Lamento si esto no sirve, porque en serio siento que no sirve, pero Logan es muy difícil, el titulo y el formato no me ayudan, y no tengo tiempo para hacer algo mejor. Lo siento.

El beso de Storm y Wolverine es una escena eliminada de DoFP. Es la despedida que tienen antes de que Logan viaje al pasado. No la vi (aún), pero tiene mucha buena crítica de la frikada XD

Un placer participar del duelo, pero hasta aquí llegamos.

Saludos. Be free, be happy.


End file.
